HP: A Hot New Musical! The Deleted Scenes
by Angel of Music lover
Summary: The readers demanded it and I promised it so... here are the alternatedeleted scenes for Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical! There's plenty of embarassment to go around and the Phantom is revealing all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiyah! I'm FINALLY putting up the Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical (Deleted Scenes). I thought I would make an entirely separate story for it… if no one objects. I just didn't want to keep adding to the one story since it was already really long. Anyhow, unlike the original story this is going to be one song per chapter (probably) and I've already got tons of great suggestions so hopefully this will just move right along! I'm so happy to be doing this again… (sigh). Anyway, tell me what y'all think! The song will be "The Song That Goes Like This" from Spamalot. **

**NOTE: You probably don't have to read the original… though it might be helpful. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Spamalot. Dang…**

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

_Ron and Hermione… Take One_

**Phantom's Commentary**: This was a little scene that I really was rather fond of. I thought it was playful _and_ romantic at the same time… even if it were a tad unrealistic. I really felt that the words were moving and that the music was exquisite. I was really sad to have cut this one. So… without further ado… here is "The Song That Goes Like This".

**-Brief Blackout-**

**-Lights Back Up-**

Hermione sat innocently on the stage, staring out the window and wondering whether or not Ron has broken up with Lavender yet. She didn't know for sure but something about his attitude just TOLD her that he was going to. After all, he had very nearly said that he preferred her, Hermione, over Lavender. She sighed wistfully and continued to stare out the window.

Then a voice came from behind her.

"Once in every show," Ron's voice sang from the Common Room entry. Hermione spun around to face him and a smile lit up her face. "There comes a song like this, it starts out soft and low," he continued and as if on cue the music began softly and slowly in the background. "And ends up… with a kiss!"

Hermione giggled and blushed at Ron's flirting.

"Oh where is the song that goes like this?" Ron wondered aloud and dropped dramatically in the seat next to Hermione and gave her a wink. Then he broke from the singing and took a spoken solo. "Where is it?! Where!? Where!?" he shouted and then slumped as if in defeat.

Hermione laughed yet again and joined in with a sweet, whimsical voice.

"A sentimental song that casts a magic spell."

Next to her, Ron nodded.

"They all will hum along," she sang and motioned to the audience with a grin. "We'll ov-er-act as well!" And as if to prove her point Hermione clutched her hand to her chest and swooned dramatically onto Ron's shoulder. "Oh this is the song that goes like this," Hermione realized and turned her face up towards Ron's, beaming.

"Yes it is!" Ron cried and turned to face Hermione on the window seat.

"Yes it is!" Hermione echoed, also delighted.

"Yes it is!" Ron repeated, his face growing closer to Hermione's with each syllable.

"YES IT IS!" Hermione nearly screamed and also brought her face closer as if to give Ron a kiss. But in an instant they both turned their faces towards the audience so their cheeks were pressed together and their hands were clasped in front of them, intertwined with the other's fingers.

"Now we can go straight into the middle eight!" Ron sang but then glared slightly up at the rafters. "A bridge that is too far for me!" he snapped in almost anger before once more having a sweet, serene smile back at the audience.

Hermione turned her head again so that is facing Ron's.

"I'll sing it in your face!" she screeched. "While we both embrace!" Ron immediately gathered her into his arms at her demand. "And then…" Hermione paused for dramatics, "We'll change the KEY!" And as she sang the orchestra took the music up a couple notes and the music began to really swoon.

"Now we're into E!" Ron sang but found that his voice cracked a little on the last note. "That's aw-f'lly high for me!" he complained and Hermione nodded her head.

"But ev-'ry one can see we should have stayed in D," she sympathized. In unison, the audience nodded once and cringed a little.

"For this is our song that goes like this," the two lovebirds sang in unison. They stood up from the seat and then they once more broke into their parts, still in an embrace.

"I'm feeling very proud," Ron bellowed happily but Hermione made a face at him.

"You're singing far too loud," she scolded. Ron looked a little upset to have been nagged at in the middle of their song.

"That's the way this song goes," he reminded her before Hermione interrupted him again.

"You're standing on my toes!" Hermione yelped and backed away a little bit to avoid further damage. But when Ron pouted all was forgiven and Hermione once more pressed herself against him lovingly.

"Singing the song that goes like this," they harmonized together.

Then Ron and Hermione leaned in, thinking that it was the end of the song because the orchestra was dying down a bit in volume. But then, the entire band began to _continue_ and struck up again in a loud and romantic tune.

"I can't believe there's more!" Hermione gasped, glancing up at the rafters like Ron had earlier in the song.

"It's far too long I'm sure," Ron agreed and gave an awkward smile at the audience. Once again, they all nodded in agreement. Hermione groaned and stomped her foot with impatience.

"That's the trouble with this song. It goes on and on and on!" she complained. Ron too rolled his eyes with Hermione.

"For this is the song that is too long," they sang together sarcastically.

"We'll be singing this till dawn," Hermione moaned and backed away from Ron, looking rather disgruntled and no longer feeling romantic.

"You'll wish that you weren't born!" Ron swore up at the rafters, directly where he knew the Phantom was sitting happily.

"Let's stop this refrain," Hermione suggested, inching closer to Ron again with hope in her eyes.

"Before we go insane!" they belted together and once more grasped each other's hands. "The song always ends… like…" Both singers paused and stared lovingly into each other's eyes before continuing. "This." Their voices faded away until they were barely audible as they continued to stare at the other's face.

And before the orchestra could do a thing about it they had swept each other into a passionate embrace and Ron kissed her. Hermione eagerly responded and very nearly kicked her shoe at the little orchestra man in the pit for trying to start the song up again.

The curtain then pulled shut and left the audience in darkness.

**-Black Out-**

**Phantom's Commentary: **This one was essentially cut because of an actor's revolt. Or more specifically… _Hermione's_ revolt. She felt that it was "unromantic". Pssh. Whatever. I thought it was brilliant! When she threatened to walk though I knew I had to give into her demands. There simply was NO OTHER Hermione that could have taken her spot. So alas… another scene chucked aside.

**A/N: Okay… I know it's kinda short but I'll be updating a lot I think since I have so many songs I already know I'm going to use. So… please review! **


	2. Continuation of a Memory

**A/N: I'm back again… already! I know… it's amazing. Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed so far!! I'm glad that it's well liked thus far. So this next deleted scene will be "Good Morning Baltimore" from Hairspray! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hairspray. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

_Continuation of Memories_

**Phantom Commentary: **This scene originally was supposed to follow Harry's memory of living on Privet Drive but unfortunately the actors once more rejected it. They are so gosh darn needy! Anyway, here is the removed scene.

**-Black Out- **

**-Lights Back Up-**

Harry, Dean, and Seamus were all huddled up in their beds as they reflected over Harry's depressing childhood.

"Well surely you were happy _once_ growing up," Seamus insisted and the others leaned forward to hear Harry's answer. Harry pondered for a moment before a sly grin stretched across his features.

"There was ONCE…" he began and then dove into the memory.

_The stagehands then dimmed the lights and rearranged the furniture so that it resembled a small shack. _

A younger Harry sleeps in the middle of the floor, unperturbed by the giant sleeping on the large lumpy couch next to him. His thoughts were spinning and spiraling out of control as he dreamt, he just couldn't believe it! He was a wizard… a full-fledged wizard!

Suddenly, the sound of the waves beating against the small shack his uncle had rented to hide them from the Wizarding World seemed to take on a specific beat. It was steady and comforting. Then, Harry's alarm on his small wrist watch went off, signaling the start of a new day!

Harry sprang up from his spot on the floor, already awake and alert. He dusted the dirt off of his jeans and grinned madly as the orchestra began to follow the sound of the waves in a bright and boisterous beat that was instantly infectious.

"Oh, oh, oh!" the eleven-year-old burst out in his still high voice and happily went about surveying his "room" that he was soon going to leave. "Woke up today feeling the way I always do." Every morning until this one he had woken up in a house full of people who hated him, feeling alone in the world. It was hard to get out of that feeling.

"Oh, oh, oh! Hungry for something that I can't eat," little Harry continued as he spied a delicious sausage that the giant had made the night before. He snatched it up eagerly before feeling the letter still in his pocket. "Then I hear that beat!"

"That rhythm of a town is calling me down!" Harry paused in his munching to pause before turning his little head upward and raising his arms. "It's like a message from high above!" He then dropped the sausage to reach into his dirty pocket and pulled out the letter that had changed his entire life. "Pulling me out to the smiles and streets that I love!" he sang, thinking of his dear parents. Hagrid, the giant, stirred from his place on the couch and Harry laughed before reading the title of the school he was to attend.

"Good morning Hogwarts!" he cried euphorically before clutching the letter to his chest. "Every day is like an open door!" At this, Harry stood up and rushed to a dirty window. "Every night is a fantasy! Every sound is like a symphony!" he sighed and stared out the window to the open sea. Or, what the audience assumed as an open sea.

"Good morning Hogwarts!" Harry repeated though this time he was more thoughtful in his dreaming. "And one day when I learn all my stuff the world's gonna wake up and see!" Harry stopped to inhale a large breath. "Hogwarts and me!"

There then came a musical break and Hagrid got up from his couch and smiled down at Harry.

"Ready 'ter go?" he asked and Harry nodded his head eagerly. "Do you wanna say g'bye to yer Aunt and Uncle?" Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head. Hagrid laughed and swept Harry out the shack and into a nearby boat.

_The stage is rearranged once again until it shows what appears to be a street lined with many odd shops. Diagon Alley. _

Harry stands before the shops with a happy gleam in his eye and he approaches what seems to be a wand shop. Yet, there seems to be a nervous spasm in Harry's face and he stares at the door, trying to reassure himself.

"Oh, oh, oh! Look at my hair!" he says to himself frantically and looks at his messy head of hair. "What do could compare with mine today?" he wondered and took a deep steadying breath. "Oh, oh, oh! I've got my money and new ego…" Harry was now smiling at his reflection in the glass door. "I'm ready to go!" Before he can go in though he feels something tickling his feet.

There was a collection of rats escaped from a pet shop scampering across his shoes.

"The rats on the street all dance around my feet," Harry laughed. "They seem to say 'Harry, it's up to you!'!" A few passersby glanced at Harry curiously at his expression. "So, oh, oh! Don't hold me back because today all my dreams will come true!" Harry declared and grabbed the door handle firmly in his hands before giving a big tug. He was going to get a wand if it killed him.

_During a miraculous set change, the door opens and Harry finds himself in a train station with luggage piled high on a dolly with a hooting owl to top it off. _

"Good morning Hogwarts!" Harry bellowed and pushed his luggage around, looking for Platform 9 and 3/4 . "There's the man who thinks I'm nuts!" Harry pointed out, motioning to a tubby little man who obviously worked at the train station and was glaring at Harry suspiciously. "There's a bum on a barroom stool!" he added and pointed to a small ginger haired man (someone who would later be known as Mundungus Fletcher). "They wish me luck on my way to school!" Harry lied as the two men glared over at the too happy little boy.

"Good morning Hogwarts!" Harry shouted yet again as he accidentally slipped through a barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, landing himself on Platform 9 and ¾. "And some day when I learn all my stuff the world's gonna wake up and see," again Harry had to stop and take a breath, "Hogwarts and me!" Then the train whistled a warning and Harry scampered towards the big red machine, towing his luggage after him.

When he finally made it aboard and had tucked his luggage away Harry began to dodge through the bigger students, trying to make it to a compartment.

"I know every step! I know every rhyme!" Harry muttered, thinking about the few programs on the television that had been about wizards and such. "I know there's a place where I belong!" he added and desperately hoped that he wouldn't be an outcast at Hogwarts.

"I see all of those wizard duels flashing ahead!" Harry cried as he finally found a compartment that was empty and threw himself into it dramatically. "So someone invite me before I drop dead!" Harry held the note as he flopped into a seat in exhaustion and stared out the window.

Out of nowhere, a few tall figures in skeletal masks crept up around the oblivious Harry and mimicked him dangerously.

"Before he drops dead!" the Death Eaters sang in unison, hissing and snarling before Harry snapped his head over and they disappeared out of sight. Harry shrugged and went to stare back out the window but jumped up in surprise when the train started to move.

"So, oh, oh! Give me a chance!" he cried as he shakily tried to find his seat again. It was his first time on a train. "Because when I cast a spell I'm a movie star!" Harry declared and ran his fingers through his hair, striking a pose in the mirror laughingly. "Oh, oh, oh! Something inside of me makes me strange when I get insane!" Harry remembered the time with the snake and how angry he had been and shivered at the unknown power he had.

"My wardens told me 'No!'" Harry remembered, thinking of his Aunt and Uncle scolding him for using the word 'magic'. "But my heart tells me 'Go!' It's like a drummer inside my heart!" Harry sang dramatically and finally flopped back down into his seat, eyes sparkling behind his taped up glasses.

But then, he had an idea. A crazy but brilliant idea. He opened his window and looked up to see how far it was to the top of the train. It wasn't too far…

"So, oh, oh! Don't make me wait one more moment for my life to staaaAAArt!" Harry sang and the stage went black for a moment, suggesting that Harry was now climbing up the side of the train.

When the lights came back up Harry was sitting on the top of a train and had his arms open as he shouted his excitement to the rest of the world.

"I love you Hogwarts!" he bellowed over the roar of the train, feeling very free. "Every day's like an open door! Every night is a fantasy! Every sound is like a symphony!" Harry sang again, feeling happier and that his life now had a purpose.

"And I promise Hogwarts that some day when I learn all my stuff the world's gonna wake up and see!" Harry promised and suddenly felt a burst of emotion and let his voice soar to another level. "Gonna wake up and see!" he repeated before finally finishing his statement. "Hogwarts and me!" The train was now slowing down and Harry could see the castle up ahead, his heart hammering with joy. "Hogwarts and me!" he repeated and began to prepare to climb back down. But before he did he looked once more and the large castle seemed to smile welcomingly at him.

"Hogwarts… and… me!" he finished with flourish as he stood up dangerously and beamed at his future. As the music died down he scampered down to his compartment and slid in, pulling on the mandatory black robes before anyone could notice he never had them on.

He was surprised to see two other students sitting in his compartment though… gaping at him. One was actually standing in the doorway of the compartment, her brown hair all wildy frizzy and her eyes stared back at him in shock. The other was a ginger haired boy who was sitting in the seat, a chocolate halfway to his mouth, and his eyes also bugged out.

"Are you the boy who was on the top of the train? Are you Harry Potter?" the boy asked, bewildered.

"Yes," Harry stuttered, feeling his face heat up. "To both."

"How did that work for you?" the girl asked, motioning to the ceiling of the compartment with arched eyebrows. Harry shrugged.

"Okay," he answered. The girl nodded and curtly left the room, shaking her head.

"Excellent," the boy whispered and stuck his hand out for a shake.

**-BLACK OUT!-**

**Phantom Commentary:** Yeah… Potter thought that it was too unfaithful to the book or something. It's called ART Harry! ART!! I think he was just afraid to make himself look like a silly little fool. Well guess what Potter… you've already done that on your own! So THERE!

**A/N: So, let me know what you all thought! Thanks! And piratesswriter (you need to log in every now and then!) I've gotten your suggestion twice now. ;D I'll be sure to put it in. Thanks!**


	3. The Tango: LavLav

**A/N: Well, I don't have a whole lot to say except that this song (after being requested so often by piratesswriter) will be "Tango: Maureen" from Rent. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Rent. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

_The Tango: Lav-Lav_

**Phantom Commentary: **Ah… the tango. Such a passionate, wild, romantic dance. In my humble opinion, every musical ought to have at least one in its show! Alas, I was not able to have one. It seemed that a tango just wasn't fit for a Harry Potter musical although one was in the original script. So, here it is, a wonderful and exclusive presentation of The Tango: Lav-Lav

**-Black out-**

**-Lights up-**

Parvati was sitting alone in the Room of Requirement, thinking. She knew that Lavender had a new boyfriend and normally that wouldn't be such a problem if the current boy toy wasn't Ron Weasley. Not that Weasley was a bad boy or anything… he just weirded her out is all. After that whole Divination experience something about him just made her instantly shy away.

Plus, the fact that Ron was way too nice for someone like Lavender worried Parvati a little.

But in the middle of her ponderings, the Room of Requirement door opened on the stage, revealing a shocking head of red hair. Ron walked in, seemingly oblivious to anyone else being in the room but started when he saw Parvati sitting there, staring at him.

"Um… hey Parvati," he said awkwardly and waved a little. Parvati smiled in response.

"Hey," she muttered and looked away.

"So… how are you?" Ron asked and went about pretending he was looking for something. The truth was, he had forgotten all about whatever it was he was meant to get.

"I'm alright," Parvati replied, adding a little snap to her voice. He was already irritating her. Ron just nodded and gave up his search. He opted for just standing awkwardly in the doorway. They glanced at each other and looked away again.

The orchestra man in the orchestra pit took this as his cue and the band struck up a bright tango tune that left the audience bobbing their heads.

"This is weird," Ron mumbled, looking at the door fondly.

"It's weird," Parvati agreed and tried to avoid really looking at Ron.

"Very weird," Ron began, already finding himself running out of topics to talk about.

"Bloody weird," Parvati moaned. At this moment Ron remembered why he was even IN the Room of Requirement and allowed a growl to enter his voice.

"I'm so mad that I don't know what to do!" he declared loudly. When Parvati looked at him questioningly Ron blushed and went on to explain. "Looking for small headphones," he began his list, counting off his fingers. Well at least now he remembered what he was looking for. "Freezing down to my bones," he continued and motioned to the fact that he had no coat. Lavender had taken it, declaring she was far too cold. "And to top it all off I'm with you!" Ron looked apologetic at this last remark but found that Parvati didn't look angry.

"Feel like going insane?" she asked in her high soprano and gave Ron a small smile. "Got a fire in your brain and you feel like drinking gasoline?" Ron gave her a dumbstruck look and took a few small steps towards where Parvati was sitting.

"As a matter of fact…" Ron stammered, feeling a little ashamed to be admitting this to his girlfriend's best friend. Parvati just rolled her eyes and shook her head, standing up from the box she was on and crossed over to where Ron was standing.

"Honey, I know this act," she assured. "It's called 'The Tango: Lav-Lav'." Ron blushed at the use of his pet name for Lavender but suddenly Parvati's little body erupted into a passionate bellow. "The Tango: Lav-Lav! It's a dark dizzy merry-go-round," she promised with a somewhat sadistic smile and a wink. "As she keeps you dangling…" Lavender paused and Ron took advantage of the situation.

"You're wrong," he insisted, realizing that Parvati was comparing him to other boyfriends.

"Your heart she is mangling!" Lavender finished and clutched at her own chest as if her heart were being ripped out. Ron backed away in horror and began to leave the Room of Requirement.

"It's different with me!" Ron cried and was nearly reaching for the handle before Lavender stopped him. She leaned forward and grabbed his shoulder, suddenly serious and concern laced her words.

"And you toss and you turn 'cause her cold eyes can burn. Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound!" Parvati smiled in understanding when she felt Ron tense under her hand and wasn't at all surprised when he wheeled around to face her again. What surprised her was that he had gone pale and that his freckles now stood out against his face dramatically.

"I think I know what you mean," Ron whispered and took a step in towards Parvati.

"The Tango: Lav-Lav," they harmonized before Parvati let go of Ron's shoulder and stepped back.

"Has she ever pouted her lips and called you…" Parvati paused, knowing that Ron was eating in every word she said, "Pookie?" Ron scowled and shook his head, backing up again towards the door.

"Never," he promised. Parvati frowned but instantly had something else that she just KNEW would be right.

"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?" she asked, eyes taking in Ron's expression. It was flushed again as he nodded.

"This is spooky." Parvati nodded her head, no longer feeling like teasing poor Ron. "Do they swoon when she walks through the door?' Ron asked, thinking of Lavender's previous boyfriends.

"Every time," Parvati instantly replied, "So be cautious." Ron had unconsciously taken a step towards Parvati again as his mind wandered.

"Did she moon over other boys?" Ron questioned, dreading the answer.

"More than mooned," Parvati drawled, shuddering a little bit at her friend's excursions.

"I'm getting nauseous," Ron groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

There came a brief pause in which Ron hunched over, grabbing his knees and Parvati wondered about whether or not she should go fetch a bucket. Then, suddenly, Ron snapped back up and raised his eyebrows coolly at Parvati, which made her nervous. He extended his hand to her as the dramatic pause lasted even longer and waited for a response from her. Parvati seemed to know what he wanted and bit her lip as she mentally calculated the odds of someone walking in and seeing them.

The audience chuckled as she looked over her shoulder and peeked over Ron's tall frame.

And then she took his hand and they began to tango across the stage gracefully.

"I want a beautiful dress," Lavender thought to herself as the tango beat began to pick up again. Of course, the Room of Requirement replaced her old clothes with a new sparkling red dress. Ron raised his eyebrows and thought himself up some flashy dancing robes that were sleek and black before noticing something odd.

"Where'd you learn to tango?" Ron asked, taking note of Parvati's fluid movements and expert techniques. She shrugged in an offhanded way though a smirk was on her face.

"With the Minister's oldest son in the office next to his dad's," Parvati said proudly. "And you?" she asked sarcastically, noticing Ron's hesitant movement and crude technique.

"With my little sister, Ginny, in my mum's kitchen as a punishment for not degnoming the garden," Ron blushed and averted her eyes. Parvati sniffed as if she had expected nothing less and suddenly switched the tables, forcing Ron to follow as she led. "This is hard to do backwards!" Parvati snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You should try it in heels!" she snapped and motioned down towards her high red shoes with a wince. Ron frowned a little and decided to get back on track.

"She cheated?" he asked frantically, eyes imploring. Parvati sighed and nodded.

"She cheated," she confirmed.

"Lav-Lav cheated!" Ron repeated though he was a little outraged this time.

"Bloody cheated!" Parvati replied vehmenently.

"I'm defeated! I should give up right now!" Ron declared and broke away from the tango in despair, headed towards the door.

"Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might!" Parvati called after him and started to follow. She was surprised when Ron turned to face _her. _

"I'd fall for her still anyhow," Ron cried painfully and allowed Parvati to take him up in the tango again.

"When you're dancing her dance you don't stand a chance," they sang together as Ron prepared to dip Parvati. "Her grip of romance makes you fall!" Ron snapped Parvati back up into a standing position and they stared at each other for a moment.

"So you think 'Might as well!'" Parvati shrugged in a demonstration of the thoughts of all who dated Lavender before.

"Dance a tango to hell!" Ron continued and Parvati nodded approvingly. In an instant they were dancing again around the stage (with Lavender mostly leading again).

"At least I'll have tangoed at all!" they finished together and paused in dramatic poses before continuing with their sick little dance.

"The Tango: Lav-Lav! Gotta dance 'till your diva is through!" they sang in unison, harmonizing the whole way. "You pretend to believe her but in the end you can't leave her!" Ron made a face but spun Parvati away from him and then back in with a snap, looking down at her. "But in the end it will come… still you have to play dumb 'till you're glum and you bum and turn blue!" Parvati sniffed and broke the dance, turning to look at Ron with a sad expression.

"Why do we love when she's mean?" Ron wondered aloud and averted his eyes to the floor.

"And she can be so obscene," Parvati added, causing Ron to grunt in acknowledgement.

"My Lav-Lav," Ron whimpered, feeling a genuine sadness grow in his heart. Parvati tilted his head up to look at her and gave him an encouraging smile.

"The tango…" they sang together again, locking eyes as the music crescendoed. "Lav-Lav!" And just as abruptly as the song began it was over, leaving both of them sad and discouraged.

Just then, the Room of Requirement burst open again and revealed a glowing Lavender Brown. Who else?

"Won-Won!" she squealed and ran over to throw her arms around Ron's neck. "I was so worried when you took so long to get back!"

"Oh… sorry," Ron apologized, hoping Lavender couldn't see his face. "I was having trouble finding the thing you wanted. Parvati came and helped."

"Aww," Lavender cooed and broke away from Ron to smile at her friend. "Thanks for helping my pookie!" Ron froze and turned to look at Parvati in time to see her mouth the word 'pookie' over at him with a smirk. He scowled and turned back to Lavender.

"Let's go back," Ron suggested and shot Parvati another glare.

"Okay!" Lavender chirped and allowed Ron to guide her firmly from the Room of Requirement. Parvati just rolled her eyes and followed them and wondered how long this one would last.

**-Black out-**

**Phantom Commentary: **The only BIG problem the actors had with this was that Parvati didn't like having to say "bloody" twice. She was worried about the younger audience and in the end I had to agree. There were children after all and children were money. So I had to ditch the tango and ended up having to cut Parvati out of the picture completely.

That's what you get when you're a small role and you pick on the writer of the play.

**A/N: (dies) I had too much fun writing this! So, please review!**


	4. Snape Defies Gravity

**A/N: Okay… so this isn't actually a scene in the sixth book. It's from the new seventh one. But I just HAD to do this so… bear with me please. :D Thanks. Now, the song will be "Defying Gravity" from Wicked. Thanks to my reviewers, you all rock! **

**--WARNING!!: Spoilers from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows are enclosed in this chapter!—**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Wicked.**

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

_Snape Defies Gravity_

**Phantom Commentary: **You know… some people really don't appreciate the art of foreshadowing. I think I do it brilliantly. Everyone else seemed to think that getting an advance copy of the new Potter book and trying to turn a scene from there into a teaser for my next musical is wrong. Well what do they know? I'm the genius here.

So, here's a scene that I originally used to interpret a scene between Severus Snape and Lily Evans during their school days. Enjoy.

**-Black Out-**

**-Lights Up-**

A young girl with flaming red hair stormed onto the set, eyes leaking tears and fists clenched in rage. The girl is Lily Evans and she was currently waiting for her so-called best friend to arrive.

"I can't believe he would call me a… a…" Lily stuttered and shook her head in anger. "And _James _was the one to defend me? Ugh!" she continued to rant, clenched fists occasionally being flung into the air for emphasis.

In short… Severus Snape was so dead. He had called his best friend, Lily Evans, a Mudblood for all the school to hear, breaking her heart right in two.

In fact, he was hiding around the corner, listening to Lily shout to herself and wincing each time. He hadn't meant to let the words slip from his mouth. He was just so mad that Potter had the nerve to attack him in broad daylight… and then the smug look on Potter's face when Lily came to defend him… it made him shudder. But he knew he would have to face her eventually.

Eventually happened to be a lot sooner than he would have liked.

"Snape?" a cold female voice asked and Severus winced, grimacing at the cold tone to her words and the fact that she used his last name. He sighed and came round the corner and tried his best to smile.

"Lily…" he began but stopped short when he saw the murderous expression on her face. Oh he loved her so much… he didn't want to hurt her… couldn't she see that? "Lily, _please_ let me explain…" He was cut off.

"Severus, why couldn't you have stayed calm for _once_?" Lily demanded furiously, "Instead of flying off the handle!" Snape once more tried to make himself heard.

"Lily…" he began again but Lily was having none of that.

"I hope you're happy," she snarled as the orchestra blared in an equal tone to her fury. "I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you've lost my trust forever!" Snape winced again but Lily took no notice. "I hope you think you're _clever_!"

"I hope _you're_ happy!" Severus hissed despite his horrible feelings of guilt. "I hope you're happy too. I hope you're proud how you would grovel in his direction to feed your own ambition!" he snapped, referring to James. Lily blushed a deep red at his implication but this only fueled her anger however and Severus almost wished he hadn't said the words.

"So though I can't imagine how!" they bellowed at each other, both too hurt for words. "I hope you're happy right now!" Lily saw Severus's face darken and he began to turn away and though she didn't know why her heart lurched painfully.

She had to stop him.

"Severus!" she cried, her words a little softer now. Severus stopped and seemed to wait. "I hate fighting with you. But I can't just let you call me and all my friends Mudbloods whenever you feel like it," she whispered, voice dripping with hurt. Severus turned back around and his face too was filled with anguish.

"I didn't mean to call you… that…" Severus stuttered. Lily's temper flared up again.

"So you're fine calling my friends that too then?" she snapped. "I've put up with it for so long and still you continue to follow your new _friends_' examples and torture anyone who isn't Pureblood!" Severus's expression darkened again.

"Lily… they're different. You don't understand," he began to explain but Lily apparently had heard enough.

"No, they're not! Just because they're not me doesn't mean that they deserve less respect from your lot!" she snapped, not caring that Severus recoiled away.

"At least my friends aren't prats like Potter is!" Severus fired back and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, James Potter is an ignorant toe-rag. But at least he doesn't threaten the lives of innocent people every day," Lily responded. Severus's face blackened and he once more turned to leave. Lily watched him go, fuming for a moment before once more feeling helpless and hurt. "Why are you doing this?" Lily asked, voice breaking. "Please Severus don't go down this path." Severus paused. "Just say you're sorry!" she pleaded before breaking into song again.

"You can still be with the wizards," she sang and motioned to the school with a smile. "What you've worked and waited for. You can have all you ever wanted," she promised, thinking of Severus's dislike of his own parents' methods and her smile grew. She knew all he used to want was to prove himself worthy to be with the good guys. To make some good in the world instead of filling it with bad.

Severus turned to face his best friend in the whole world and smiled sadly.

"I know," he whispered. "But I don't want it… no," Severus changed his mind and shook his head, "I can't want it anymore." The music changed from hostile to dreamy in an instant as Severus turned away from Lily once more, even though it broke his heart to do so. Lily frowned and closed her eyes, stubbornly refusing to think about what Severus was telling her.

"Something has changed within me," he explained, his tenor trembling in excitement. "Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game." Lily was bewildered and she drew nearer to Severus's still figure as he sang. "Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep it's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes…" Severus suddenly paused and leaned forward as he imagined himself rising to power with his fellow Slytherins. "And leap!"

Lily gasped and stood still, seeing her friend in a new light and not liking it one bit.

"It's time to try defying gravity," Severus continued with a small smile forming on his lips. Lily gasped again; realizing that Severus's outcast days in school caused this change. "I think I'll try defying gravity," Severus turned to look at a Gryffindor banner that was draped across a wall, "And you can't bring me down."

Lily could contain her fear no longer and grabbed Severus's shoulder in a fierce grip, forcing him to face her frantic face.

"Can't I make you understand," she nearly shouted, "You're having delusions of grandeur!" Snape scowled at her, not wanting to be distracted from his dreams, and swatted her away. Once he was free he backed away as quickly as he could with all the ferocity of a caged animal. Lily snapped her hand back and bit her lip.

"I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so," he snapped, glaring at Lily's Prefect badge. Then he looked back up to her, eyes pleading. "Some things I cannot change, but 'till I try I'll never know." Lily paled, knowing that this was about. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend it wasn't happening. "Too long I've been afraid of losing love," Snape shot a quick glance at Lily's distraught face and looked away again just as quickly, "I guess I've lost!" Now he was frustrated at her, wondering how she could be so blind. "Well if _that's_ love it comes at much too high a cost!" Severus wheeled away, not wanting to look at Lily anymore.

"I'd sooner buy defying gravity!" he sang, once more dreamy and excited. "Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity! And you can't pull me down…" Suddenly, Severus paused and thought for a moment. He couldn't readily leave Lily without giving her a choice… a chance at life…

The music changed and it became more desperate but retained the dreamy quality from before.

"Unlimited…" he began, imagining all the possibilities that he could have with Lily. Then he spun around to face her, face contorted in excitement. "Together we're unlimited! Together we'd be the greatest team there's ever been… Lily…" Lily's eyes widened as she caught Severus's drift and wondered how in the world he could even suggest that she should follow him! But then he said the words that nearly convinced her. "Dreams the way we planned them…" Lily hesitated to accept Severus's outstretched hand but tentatively took it.

"If we work in tandem…" she breathed, not willing to just let Severus leave her. She wanted to cling to their friendship for as long as she could. He was her _best friend. _How could she live without that?

"There's no fight we cannot win," they sang in unison now, smiling at each other as they imagined a future with them in it together. "Just you and I defying gravity!" Lily laughed as Severus grabbed her other hand but could never know how much he delighted in the feel of her warm skin against his. "With you and I defying gravity…" Lily was nearly high off the feeling that the dream had that she barely knew what she was saying. But then Snape said the words that now brought her back to earth.

"They'll never bring us down," he promised with a grin. Lily knew that 'they' would be her other friends… the innocents that she would have recently been a part of as well as those who would defend them. Alice, Remus, Peter, Sirius… _James_. Severus's lot would never take her anyway…

Lily nearly ripped her hands from Severus's grip and backed away quickly, heart hammering at how convinced he had her. Her breath came in large gasps and her eyes stared at him in widened terror. Severus felt the hurt rip through him as she silently rejected him… and he knew. And his heart ached.

"Well…" he muttered, hoping he had read the signs wrong. Lily looked down at the ground and when she looked up at him again and her eyes were heartbroken.

"Severus…" she whispered, mouth trembling with emotion. It was time to end it… their friendship. Now. "You're trembling," she finally forced out and picked up his cloak that had fallen to the ground. "Put this around you," she insisted and handed it over wordlessly. Severus slipped it on without really thinking, heart pulsating in pain.

They stood in silence as they stared at each other, knowing what was next. The music changed to fit the mood… slowing down considerably after the previous rush of speed and excitement that the characters had faced recently.

"I hope you're happy," Lily sang quietly, trying to show how much she regretted this. She knew she couldn't change Severus's mind now. "Now that you're choosing this." Severus had to swallow a lump of emotion down his throat and he nodded distantly.

"You too," he responded kindly. "I hope it brings you bliss." Though a future with her and Potter together was something that he hoped would never bring her bliss.

"I really hope you get it," they sang together, grasping hands one last time. "And you don't live to regret it!" They moved a little closer and took in the other's face. "I hope you're happy in the end! I hope you're happy… my… friend." Severus's face was wiped smooth and he turned away to walk down the hallway.

This time, Lily did not stop him.

But in Lily's mind she imagined him grabbing a hold of a nearby broom as he soared into a black sky with numerous others as they swept through the sky like hawks. And she imagined that he gave her one last goodbye.

_The set changes to Lily's imagination, including fog to remind the audience that this isn't actually happening in the real world._

Severus was climbing further and further up into the sky on his broomstick, looking down at Lily through a mask with his new friends and bellowing out his freedom and new lifestyle.

"So if you care to find me! Look to the western sky!" he called and his voice lifted along with his height. "As someone told me lately 'Everyone deserves the chance to fly!'" Lily cringed on the ground because she had a guess as to who said these words of 'encouragement' to him. And she didn't like it at all. "And if I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free!" He glanced down to Lily once more but then looked upwards in triumph. "To those who'd ground me!" he spat, imagining himself ridding the world of the

Marauders once and for all, "Take a message back from me!"

He rose even higher, dangerously high in Lily's opinion, and his grin grew maniacal

"Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown…" Severus took a gulp of air and then continued in his liberation act.

"And nobody in all the world! No _wizard_ that there is or was," he solemnly swore, the smile no longer on his face, "Is ever gonna bring me down!" Lily rushed forward into the fray of wizards shooting jets of light up at Severus and his friends and simply looked up at him, feeling useless and distraught.

"I hope you're happy," she called up into the sky as loud as she could, blinking back tears as her friend put himself deeper into trouble. She stretched an arm up to him needlessly and quickly withdrew it again. Suddenly it seemed that all the Marauders were all around her and pointing up to Severus in vehement hate.

"Look at him, he's wicked!" they declared and began to also shoot spells up to disarm and stun the wicked. Lily reached out and stood next to James Potter so that they're arms touched and sent halfhearted spells up towards Severus as well. At least she was close to _him_… as long as she had James she was safe.

"Bring me down!" Snape repeated and soared even higher.

"No one mourns the wicked," the rest sang, with the exception of Lily. "So we've got to bring him…" the freedom fighters paused as Severus opened his mouth once more.

"Aaaah!" he bellowed as a war cry of some sort and the rest finished their statement.

"Down!" they harmonized loudly and stopped shooting spells just to point up at their target.

And in the very end Lily joined them.

**-Black out-**

**Phantom Commentary: **It was soo cool… I even had a pulley system for the broom sticks and all the lighting worked out and everything but noooo. Every single one of the cast members were so sensitive and prissy. I wasn't able to have _any_ fun…

**A/N: I dunno… imagining Snape as Elphie kinda made me laugh. Though I felt this one was more serious than the others. Anyway, please review! **


	5. Never Fall in Love With Ron Weasley

**A/N: Well, I'm back again. Yay?! Anyway, I don't have much to say again… except that the song will be "Falling In Love With Love" from Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything by Rodgers and Hammerstein. Deal with it. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical

_Never Fall In Love With Ronald Weasley_

**Phantom Commentary: **I rather liked this interaction between Lavender Brown and her mother right after Ron revealed that he was in love with Hermione. Sadly though there was an… (ahem) _accident_. And the mother was unable to attend.

**-Black Out-**

**-Lights Up-**

Lavender was thrown across the couch in front of the fireplace in the Common Room. She was crying… bawling actually. She had sat up waiting for Ron to come back so that she could plead with him but he had yet to return with the bookworm.

So who was a girl to turn to?

Lavender began to run up the stairs to get some parchment to write her mother but stopped halfway up. Why should she write and wait for a response? She could go by Floo straight to her mother's bedroom! She still had a stash that her grandmother had sent her for her birthday for emergencies.

This was an emergency.

So Lavender simply reached inside her cloak pocket and threw some of the dust into the fireplace, waiting for the green flames. When they came she nearly squeaked in surprise.

"Mother's!" she demanded and threw herself into the fire. The audience gasped at this but were in awe when the set changed and suddenly Lavender was dusting herself off in what appeared to be a very lavish and grand bedroom.

"Who's there?" a female voice gasped, a light switching on. A middle-aged woman sat up straight in her bed and peeled off a facemask. When she saw her daughter standing in the fireplace, face blotched from crying and eyes swelling, she immediately ran over. "Oh Lavender, what's wrong?" she cooed and brought Lavender over to a plushy couch.

"Ron… Ron…" Lavender stuttered before clamming up again. But she managed to choke it out. "Ron loves Hermione Granger!" she screeched and hid her face in her hands, crying again. Lavender's mother frowned, tossing her silky hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh sweetie… I'm so sorry," Mrs. Brown sympathized and placed a hand on Lavender's shoulder. "You know how men are. They are just a bunch of gargoyles."

"Oh but _mother!"_ Lavender wailed, flinging herself into her mother's arms for a hug. "I was so in love with him! I had never felt this way before! Why can't he just love me back?" Mrs. Brown's eyebrows raised and she laughed a little.

"Oh but darling… haven't you heard? Falling in love with love is for fools," she reprimanded and pushed Lavender off her.

This was the orchestra's cue and they quickly picked up a bright and mildly quick tune, something that rather reminded the audience of a circus really.

"Falling in love with love is falling for make-believe!" Mrs. Brown began, standing for emphasis. "Falling in love with love is playing the fool!" Lavender gaped up at her mother, wondering how this was supposed to help her. "Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy," Lavender's mother continued, holding a hand to her heart in a fakey swoon.

"Mother," Lavender sighed but Mrs. Brown just raised a hand up to silence her.

"Learning to trust is just for children in school," she pointed out and motioned towards her daughter disapprovingly. Lavender sighed but didn't interrupt.

Mrs. Brown danced across the stage to retrieve something from her closet. She revealed a large brimmed, beautiful hat and had changed into beautiful, soft robes. Her neck was decorated with beads and on her wrists were many bracelets and other such accessories.

"I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full," she recalled whimsically, staring doe-eyed off into the distance.

In one corner of the stage a young, shadowed stranger escorted a younger version of Mrs. Brown along a meadow. They laughed and flirted over Mrs. Brown's singing but she continued on anyway.

"I was unwise with eyes unable to see!" Lavender looked away from the image and noticed that even her mother's previously plain singing voice had transformed into a soft operatic voice. "I fell in love with love ever-lasting…" her mother paused dramatically, still staring off dreamily at the couple.

The man suddenly pulled the woman towards him, holding her hand for support and began to say something. The young Mrs. Brown's face fell and she began to plead with the man, beg with him but the man was leaving.

Mrs. Brown stared at the image before turning back sharply to her daughter and in an instant she ripped the hat off and pulled the beads along with it. "But love fell out with me!" she snarled and Lavender drew away, slightly frightened but mesmerized.

"Falling in love with love," Lavender began hesitantly, thinking over her mother's words. They mad sense and surprisingly… they made her feel better about it. Like she could just forget him and it wouldn't matter. "Is falling for make-believe…" she sang.

"Falling in love with love is playing the fool!" Mrs. Brown affirmed and placed her hand on Lavender's shoulder. The two women then stared straight at each other, a smile growing on their face.

"Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy," they sang in unison while rising. "Learning to trust is just for children in school!" Lavender broke away from her mother and walked to the center of the stage, no longer crying or even really sad.

"I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full," she soloed. "I was unwise with eyes unable to see!" Lavender's face took a scowl as she now came to terms with the fact that she needed to hate Ron. "I fell in love with love everlasting…" Mrs. Brown then pranced up to be by her daughter's side and the two turned so they were facing each other.

"But love fell out with me!" they sang together, voices getting louder and then cutting away quite abruptly.

**-Black out-**

**Phantom Commentary:** I thought it was a wonderful mother-daughter scene… sadly because of the aforementioned accident we were unable to actually perform it. (pause) Well it's not MY fault that she defied my orders! When I saw "If you fail to follow my instruction a disaster beyond your imagination will occur" I _mean _it darnit!

**A/N: Okay so… umm… REVIEW! I know it was SUPER short but I just wanted to update because it's been a while now. Forgive me. **


	6. You Better Not Leave Me Without Love

**A/N: So, I'm back again! Yay? The song will be "Without Love" from Hairspray (This is the second Hairspray, isn't it? Wow…) so… enjoy! Or the Phantom shall have to do to you what he did to Mrs. Brown. And it was not pretty. **

**And just as a heads up, I had to change a lot of the lyrics. It's not even funny how much I had to change. Just so ya'll know. **

**And another note (I promise, I'll shut up soon) I went with the movie lyrics. I just thought it would be more fun to have Harry singing to a picture. xD And I don't think anyone would be in jail so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray or Harry Potter**

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

_You Better Not Leave Me Without Love_

**Phantom Commentary**: So, this was a lovely little ditty that I thought described student relationships surprisingly well. Not that I would… know. (ahem) But I felt it was a fun song to break the tension in the play. Unfortunately, I never got it approved in time and we had to go with all the depressing stuff. As if I haven't already had enough of that in my life.

**-Black Out-**

**-Lights Up-**

Harry stomped up the stone staircase, fuming and silently hurting in his heart. He stomped and moaned all the way to his dorm room where he then promptly flopped on his bed in a disgruntled mess. Then, he snatched a brush and tried to comb his hair, flashing a smile into his hand mirror when it remained sexily mussed.

Then he frowned and flopped on his back, seeming distressed.

"Once I was a selfish fool," he sang sadly, the music starting up with him, "Who never understood." Harry lifted himself up into a seated position again, remembering how he used to always think that everyone hated him. Good times. "Never looked inside myself." Harry grabbed his hand mirror and lifted it to his face, checking his teeth before giving his 'Boy-Who-Lived-And-Was-Hot-Because-Of-It" smile. "But on the outside, I looked good," he admitted, winking at his reflection and tossing the mirror away for the last time.

Harry suddenly reached under his mattress and pulled an object out, looking to make sure Ron didn't suddenly burst in the dorm. Then he revealed a picture frame, with a picture that was hidden from the audience, and he smiled down at it.

"Then we met, and you made me the man I am today," Harry explained, giving the picture a small kiss before clutching it to his chest. "Ginny, I'm in love with you, no matter what I say!" he declared, pulling the picture back to eyesight.

The lights flashed to reveal the other side of the stage that had been in darkness until now and revealed Ginny sitting with Dean, his arm draped around her shoulders.

"Without love," Harry and Ginny sang in unison, staring wistfully at each other.

"Life is like the seasons with no summer," Harry realized, thinking of how much he would miss the warm weather.

"Without love," the two harmonized again, Ginny looking at Dean in a dissatisfied way. Dean seemed to be frozen in time, unable to move or hear the song around him.

"Life is like rock-and-roll without a drummer," he gasped, knowing that the Weird Sisters would have never made it without a solid drummer. And where would he be then? Just as horrible as being without Ginny, he would bet.

"Ginny," Harry began before Ginny jumped in to join him.

"I'll be yours forever 'cause I never wanna be," they sang, Ginny starting to stand but sat back down with Dean again.

"Without love," Harry sang, hitting the hard notes flawlessly and grinning in self-accomplishment. "Ginny, never set me free." Harry now leapt to his feet, holding the picture out at arms length so he could stare into Ginny's eyes with ease.

"No I ain't lying," the two sang as Ginny looked up where she knew Harry's room to be. Fourth window, first bed. "Never set me free! No, no, no!"

Suddenly the center of the stage (which had been separating Ginny and Harry) lit up and revealed Ron and Hermione in the Library.

"Living as a Pureblood," Ron began, not batting an eye when Hermione barely looked up from her book to acknowledge him. "Pure is everywhere you go. Who'd have thought I'd love a girl whose blood was dark as mud below," Ron sang romantically and Hermione lifted her head to see her new boyfriend.

"In my books of knowledge life was just a sugary snack," Hermione sang in return and smiled at Ron lovingly. "But now I've tasted ginger and I'm never going back!"

"Cause without love," the two sang, leaning forward and clasping hands.

"Life is like a snap that won't explode, yeah!" Ron insisted, thinking fondly of his favorite game.

"Without love," they sang again, with Hermione laughing at her poor Ron.

"Life is poor old Lockheart in the nut house," Hermione added, laughing again at the scowl that crossed Ron's face and gave him a quick kiss.

"Darling, I'll be yours forever 'cause I never wanna be without love," they swore, Ron blushing to his ears and Hermione with a serious expression.

"So darling, never set me free," Ron blurted, hardly believing that he had actually said it. Hermione gasped in surprise too but she immediately rewarded him but returning the sentiment.

"I'm yours forever," they sang in a duet, "Never set me free! No, no, no!"

And as the two leaned in again to meet each other the lights immediately brightened in Harry's end where he had thrown the picture frame on his pillow and was staring down on it on his belly sadly.

"If I'm left without my baby-doll, I don't know what I'll do," Harry declared dramatically, flipping onto his back and giving a loud sigh.

Ginny looked at Dean's arms that were locked around her and turned away, disgruntled.

"Harry, I've got break out so that I can get my hands on you," she decided and broke away from Dean's embrace, never looking to see his now unfrozen expression.

"And, 'Mione, if I can't touch you I'm gonna lose control," Ron cried and Hermione abandoned her book again to grasp his hand, calming him down.

"Ronald, you're my bright red knight!" Hermione promised, despite Ron's deepened blush, "I've found my brown-eyed soul!"

"Sweet freedom is our goal!" all four students shouted in unison from their different spots on the stage.

"Gin! I wanna kiss ya!" Harry nearly screamed in frustration. He leapt up and dashed towards the door, planning on ripping her from Dean himself. When he opened his door however he saw Ginny just reaching to opening it in wide-eyed surprise.

"I'll have you know I'm on parole!" Ginny explained loudly, grabbing one of Harry's hands with a wide smile.

Harry grabbed Ginny's other hand and hoped she wouldn't find the picture he had been staring at. Ron and Hermione had merely stood up, grabbed hands, and turned to face the audience. "Cause without love," they all sang in unison.

"Life is like a match that won't invite us," Ron sang, wincing as he thought of a world without being allowed to watch a quidditch match.

"Without love," all four sang again, giggling with their newfound love.

"Life's catching up to Tom and dying slowly," Harry shuddered.

"Without love."

"Life's a great big book when you can't buy it!" Hermione screeched, her mind nearly blowing a gasket. Ron, however, was just glad to see that he was that important to her.

"Without love."

"Life is like my mother on a diet," Ginny gasped and twisted her face into a grimace.

Then, suddenly, the stage was no longer separated and the four friends crossed into other sections, dancing in their respective couples.

"Like a week that's only Mondays. Only ice cream, never sundaes," they all sang to each other, circling through the different sets in time with the music. "Like a circle with no center. Like a door marked, 'Do not enter!'"

Then, they all stopped circling and instead turned their bodies to face each other. "Darling, I'll be yours forever 'cause I never wanna be without love."

"Yes, now you've captured me," Hermione sang to Ron and Harry sang to Ginny. Both Weasleys blushed considerably.

"Without love," the four sang together again.

"I surrender happily," Ron sang to Hermione and Ginny sang to Harry.

"Without love," they all repeated.

"Oh, Ronald!" Hermione cried, now allowing herself to be surprised at her own actions.

"Never set me free," all four sang passionately, dancing again. "No, I ain't lyin'. Never set me free," they promised each other. "No, no, no! No, I don't wanna live without love, love, love!"

Now the friends acknowledged each other, Ron grudgingly nodding towards Harry and Harry trying not to imagine his two friends being together. Then, as a group, they linked hands and turned to face the audience.

"Darling, you had best believe me," they sang into the crowd, "Never leave me without love!"

The music ended with a bang and the lights went out quickly.

**-Black Out-**

**A/N: So, that was it. Please review!**


	7. Fortune Favors the Sinister

**A/N: I'm back again! This time I'll be using the song "Fortune Favors the Brave" which means I shall also include "Every Story is a Love Story" from the fantastic musical, ****Aida****. I left the lyrics to "Every Story…" mostly the same but changed the lyrics around a lot in "Fortune…". Just so ya'll know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aida or Harry Potter. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical

_Fortune Favors the Sinister_

**Phantom Commentary: **So, this was our original opening number. I thought it set the mood for the overall mood of the play and gave a proper introduction to our villain, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Unfortunately, his Highness himself had a few problems with the lyrics and felt that we were mocking him.

Which I would never do of course.

**(Black out)**

**(Lights up)**

A floating tune soared from the orchestra and swept into the audience, leaving them calm and serene. The curtain opened on an empty stage and slowly, from a lift underneath the stage, a young woman was slowly rising from the ground into the stage. Fog swirled around her and her emerald eyes sparkled.

It was Lily Potter's spirit come to introduce the harrowing tale of her son, Harry Potter. She smiled at the audience and once she was entirely on the stage she waited for the opportune moment (also known as her cue).

"Every story, tale or memoir. Every saga or romance," Lily sang, eyes wide but voice calm as she stayed in her place. If the audience hadn't known any better, they would have thought she was a statue. "Whether true or fabricated. Whether planned or happenstance," she explained, her sweet voice leaving the audience in a bit of a relaxed stupor.

"Whether sweeping through the ages, casting centuries aside," Lily continued, still immobile and staring at the audience through unblinking eyes. "Or a hurried brief recital. Just a thirty-minute ride." Suddenly, Lily began to show a bit of emotion as she flicked a hand up to brush aside her flaming red hair and smiled lovingly at what seemed to be nothing.

"Whether bright or melancholy. Rough and ready, finely spun. Whether with a thousand players or a lonely cast of one." At this last sentence, she frowned and it seemed that she regretted something deeply, something only she could remember. But she got her mind back on track and she folded her arms carefully so her forearms would press against her stomach.

"Every story, new or ancient," Lily continued, a faint smile now on her lips. "Bagatelle or work of art. All are tales of human failings. All are tales of love at heart," she explained, finally getting to her point. As her sweet voice faded away and the music began to die, the audience prepared themselves to clap.

They were taken by surprise when a sudden blare came from the orchestra and Lily Evans suddenly stepped down from her pedestal and snapped a pointing finger at one edge of the theater, commanding all attention to be brought to what she had to say.

"This is a story of a love that flourished in a time of hate," she snarled, a new life suddenly taking over her. "Of lovers no tyranny could separate!" This time, a flash of bright lights, nearly blinding the audience, accompanied another blare from the pit. "Love set into motion at my husband's door," Lily went on to explain, the same sorrow coming across her face. "Destiny ignited by a an act of war!"

Lily now jumped down entirely off her pedestal and went right to the front of the stage, opening her arms. "Wizards saw a rise to power as something they could not control," Lily's voice rang out, now filling the theater with its magnitude. "Source of death for all the people, a rogue of which they could not take hold. Destruction of a community justified," she sang, enraged by an act that the audience could not yet understand. "All of London in the open with little more than pride. Lord Voldemort!" she cried in anguish.

And suddenly, in a flash Lily was gone and black-robed men took the stage. They wore frightening masks and moved in such formations that it made the audience dizzy to try and keep up with.

"Oh, oh, oh," they all chanted together, "Fortune favors the brave! Oh, oh! Fortune favors the brave!" Suddenly, as one, the entire group sidestepped and formed a gap.

Then, too quickly for the audience to comprehend, something literally fell from the roof and into the new circle. The man who jumped revealed himself to be the most ugly creature any of them had ever seen. While he was not quite in his post-death state, he was still quite mangled by the evil in his soul. His eyes were dark and his flesh was gray, though he still had a handsome air to him. He frightened all in the room.

"We have swept to glory," the creature sang, smile wide in a sick delight. "The Dark Lord's mastery expands from Britain's northern border to the lush, green hills of France," with an arm, the man (who would later be revealed as Lord Voldemort) motioned to emphasize the amount of land he had control over, unofficially.

"The more we find, the more we see, the more we come to burn," he explained with a deadly smile and promptly set fire to a prop with his wand. "The more that we explore the more they give in return." The man revealed that he had several prisoners with him, all of whose eyes were spinning. The man sighed and quickly shot jets of light at them through his wand, causing them to drop limp on the stage. The audience gasped.

"Oh, oh, oh!" the strange cloaked minions echoed, carting away the limp bodies to offstage and leaving them there. "Fortune favors the brave!"

The man jerked his arms so that they were straight away from his body and the cloaked objects immediately fell back, allowing him to have this moment.

"It's all worked out, my road is clear. The lines of suffering extend," he sang softly, his voice smooth but tinted with a dark tone. "Way beyond my wildest dreams toward some great triumphant end!" he promised, making a fist with the hand that didn't hold his wand. The set suddenly changed to look like the continents were behind him. One by one, they fell into darkness.

"We seize the day, we turned the tide," he explained, growing more excited with his rush of power. "We touched the stars, we mocked the grave! We moved into uncharted lands." The man, Voldemort, took a deep breath and motioned his minions forward again.

"Fortune favors the brave," they sang together, revealing their skin and showing they all had similar tattoos. The Dark Mark.

"The more we find," the young Voldemort continued, once more banishing his worshipful followers. "The more we conquer, the more we come to burn! The more that we explore the more they shall return!" Voldemort's voice suddenly dropped to an almost-whisper and he leaned in toward the audience.

The set changed to a nighttime set of a familiar street, the audience thought the street might have had the word 'Hallows' in it.

"Nothing is an accident," he explained, eyes gleaming and hands motioning as if there was endless land before him. "We are free to have it all. We were what we want to be," he said this somewhat dangerously, thinking of his father. "It's in ourselves to rise or fall! This is easy to believe when distant places fall to me! It's never been that hard at all! Fortune favors the brave!"

Voldemort then turned and began to advance on a house where a woman and man were putting a baby to sleep.

"Oh, oh, oh," the minions echoed, allowing Voldemort to have his space.

"Fortune favors the young!" Voldemort sang, now blowing open the door with a smirk. Screams came from inside the home but this did not stop the man.

"Oh, oh, oh," came the response from the masked men. The young man with messy hair and glasses came and tried to prevent Voldemort from entering the home but the green flare knocked him down. A red-haired woman screamed and shielded the crib from the man but she too fell under the spell.

"Fortune favors the brave!" Voldemort declared raising his wand and peering down at the baby with a smirk. As he held his note, the green jet of light also went speeding toward the baby. And just as his voice ended the song, the spell miraculously bounced off the baby and went flying back into Voldemort's space, causing him to scream horribly and flee miraculously.

**(Black out)**

**Phantom Commentary: **I tried to explain that he was the villain of the story and he wasn't supposed to be liked. Clearly, this wasn't to his liking. He said he hated Lily's solo in the beginning and that he didn't know that this play was going to be all about _love_. So, just so he wouldn't tear the theater down, we cut the entire sequence. It really is a shame.

**A/N: I actually came close to using "Every Story is a Love Story" for the opening number in the original but decided against it. Anyhow, please review! **

**And yes, I'm aware that this was short. Sadly, I couldn't do much to make it longer, though I tried. **


	8. An Ode To Crimson Hair

**A/N: So, this chapter is going to be in honor of me seeing "Sweeney Todd" twice in December and loving it. (Let us have a moment of silence out of nerdy respect for Johnny Depp, Tim Burton, Stephen Sondheim, the rest of the cast, and the awesome costume/set designers). So, with that introduction, this chapter will feature the song "Johanna" from Sweeney Todd. **

**And I am really, really sorry about a lack of updates. Apparently I am too busy with school and seeing movies an obsessive amount of times. (points to above paragraph)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sweeney Todd. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

_An Ode To Crimson Hair_

**Phantom Commentary:** I have to admit, I have a soft spot for a certain budding relationship in the Harry Potter series. I… how you would say… "ship" the pairing of Harry/Ginny. I admit this somewhat willingly (though with a certain degree of embarrassment). My only problem with this pairing is that Harry goes from not knowing this girl exists to suddenly being madly in love with her. I tried to fix this odd quirk in their relationship with a 'love-at-first-sight' moment in the musical. It did not work out however (copyright stuff and all that) but I still enjoy the scene.

**-Black Out-**

**-Lights Up-**

Harry was lounging about by the lake with his best mate Ron. He was munching contentedly on an apple and surveying a map of the school, wondering why the Divination room had to be so far from everything else.

"It's bloody ridiculous," he finally concluded aloud, tossing the map back into his bag. Ron nodded distantly as he studied the ripples in the lake.

"Yeah," he agreed faintly, his mind obviously wandering toward what lunch would be like in a few hours. Harry snorted at his friend's obliviousness and then suddenly, something occurred to him. He shifted his body closer to Ron and looked at his friend in earnest.

"Didn't you have a sister?" Harry asked, eyes squinting and brow furrowing, trying to remember. Ron snapped out of his thoughts for a moment and nodded at Harry.

"Yeah, her name is Ginny," Ron explained, looking confused. "I think you've met her a few times." Harry shook his head. "Well, she goes to this school. You're bound to have seen her," Ron tried again, shrugging. Harry shook his head. Ron gaped at him in surprise. "What are the odds of that?" he exclaimed and shook his head.

"Yeah, weird," Harry agreed, ruffling his hair.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the Great Hall and steal some food from the house elves," Ron decided and stood. "You want to come?" Harry shook his head and Ron left without his best mate.

Harry sighed and turned his head toward the castle again only to see a red heat sticking out of one of the dormitory windows. Harry's jaw dropped open and he leapt up to his feet. He had never seen such an exquisite face in all of his life. And instantly he knew that this was Ginerva Weasley, the sister to his best mate Ron.

Harry walked closer to the castle and cocked his head to the side, smiling in this new love. In the background, a cheesy romantic tune began to play as Harry opened his mouth and sang, "I feel you Ginerva. I feel you…" Harry's voice trailed away as he continued to stare up at Ginny. "I was half convinced I'd waken satisfied enough to dream you. Happily I was mistaken, Ginerva!"

Suddenly, Dean Thomas (also known as Ginny's boyfriend) crossed into Harry's line of view and tapped Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny turned and smiled at him, though Harry believed it to be halfhearted. She then left the window side and went off somewhere with Dean.

Harry stared, shocked and unable to believe that he would actually have some competition. He turned painfully away from the window, touching the ache in his chest painfully. He then turned his head to look back at the window and frowned in concentration.

"I'll steal you, Ginerva. I'll steal you…" Harry vowed darkly. He looked away from the window and instead turned his attention to the other side of the lake, concentrating again. "Does he think that walls can hide you?" he wondered, now verging on creepy. He turned back to the window and sighed. "Even now I'm at your window. I am the room beside you," Harry now turned to fully face the window and a grin split across his face. "Sweetly buried in your crimson hair!"

Harry now wheeled away from the castle once more and dashed toward the Entrance, nearly giddy from happiness.

"I feel you, Ginerva!" he shouted as he stopped sprinting to face the audience. "And one day I'll steal you," Harry added as he clenched his hands into fists, staring down at them. " 'Till I'm with you, then I'm with you there! Sweetly buried in your crimson hair!"

Harry gave one last wide grin to the audience, and then turned and entered Hogwarts.

The set shifted to turn into the Great Hall, where Harry plopped into a seat next to Ron.

"I want you to introduce me to your sister," Harry announced, grabbing a plate and filling it with various food items. Ron raised his eyebrows but smiled.

"Er… okay," Ron agreed amiably. "I'm sure she'd like to meet you." Harry grinned at Ron and tucked into his meal.

"Great," he mumbled through a mouthful of food. "Can't wait."

"Oh, one thing Harry," Ron said as he began to stand up from the table. "Don't call her Ginerva. She absolutely hates it. Just call her Ginny," Ron explained and then turned and began to walk toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry sat at the table, pondering this. "Well, _shit_!" he cursed, "That doesn't fit in the song!"

**-Black out-**

**A/N: Please review! I know it ended up really short but… still review? **


End file.
